1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having first body rotatably connected to a second body, where the first body includes two displays.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable electronic device that is wirelessly connectable to a base station such that a user can perform wireless/radio communications with carrying the mobile terminal. As consumers require more functionality from their mobile terminals, mobile terminals are becoming integrated with other functions of, for example, capturing images with a camera, sending emails, accessing the Internet, and the like, in addition to the traditional wireless communication function.
The related art mobile terminal, however, is typically configured to have an operative configuration appropriate for the implementation of the wireless communication function, without concern for operational configurations appropriate for the other integrated functions.